This is my life
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: This is based on a song by: Skillet. Jack is upset about the world, and what happened on the news. Kim doesn't love Jack anymore. Song fic all Skillet songs! If you have a favorite song by them, please let me know what song.
1. Hard To Find

Hard To Find, by: Skillet new song! I own nothing.

It was at night, the moon was shining bright in the sky, the stars were bright, it was a perfect night.

Jack was in his room, he was lying on his bed, he couldn't sleep, he was thinking about what he saw on TV yesterday.

"Turned on the TV yesterday so much pain ,bleeding through I had to look away but, inside me the picture's just the same ,and every time I open up my eyes nothing seems to change It never seems to change."

He was upset of what was on TV yesterday, people dying, and bleeding. Tears came running out of his eyes. He shouldn't of turned on the TV, but he did.

The news just makes him hurt. "This world is getting bad, every day, Jesus is coming to take Christians home with Him, I want to go home, away from this world. "

Jack whipped his tears away, and he prayed.

"Dear God, I have no clue why the world is like it is now, but You know why the world is like this, I pray that You come soon, please comfort the one's that heard about the people who died that the people know them, thank you God, in Jesus' name Aman.

Jack can't leave his eyes open, all he could picture, what happened yesterday.

Jack closed his eyes, that seemed to comfort him, he fell asleep fast. 


	2. Faith is hard to find

The sun was shining bright, the warm sunlight shined on Jack's body, the warm sunlight woke him up, he smiled, and laid in bed, he thought about something, that he had to say.

"You give me faith to believe there's a way

To put the past finally behind me

And hope to make it through another night

You give me strength during these dark times when I'm blind

You are my light when faith is hard to find

When faith is hard to find

Will you still hold on

Something woke me in the night

In the midst of the darkness I recognize the light

Now inside me the picture seems so clear

All the in my broken dreams is starting to appear

Starting to appear You give me faith to believe there's a way

To put the past finally behind me

And hope to make it through another night

You give me strength during these dark times when I'm blind

You are my light when faith is hard to find

Faith is hard to find

If I fall will you hold on to me

Through it all promise you won't lose me

These days hope is hard to come by

And tonight I don't know how I can't survive

You give me faith to believe there's a way

To put the past finally behind me

And hope to make it through another night

You give me strength during these dark times when I'm blind

You are my light when faith is hard to find

When faith is hard to find

Will you still hold on

You give me faith to believe there's a way

To put the past finally behind me

And hope to make it through another night

You give me strength during these dark times when I'm blind

"You are my light when faith is hard to find.

Jack was so much better then he was yesterday, he rose from the bed, he got in his dresser, he put on boxers, a green button up shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans.

He threw his pajamas in the hamper, then he walked out of his room and headed downstairs.

What a awesome song! I'm not sure if I should continue on. 


	3. Believe

Ok, I'm going to make this into a song fic! Skillet only! I got the Rise album the 25th, when it came out Any ways enjoy, and thanks for your reviews, they are so encouraging. :)

Jack entered the living room, he saw his mother watching TV, he sat in the chair. He looked at the TV, still the samething was on since yesterday.

"Morning Jack," said his mother.

"Morning. " Jack's phone rang, he reached in his pocket, he looked at the screen to see who was calling, it was his girlfriend Kim.

He answered the phone. "Hey Kim." He rose from the chair, and walked down the hallway, he sat on the stairs.

"Jack, I'm done," she sounded upset.

"What? I didn't do anything, " replied Jack.

"Yes you did, you don't even spend any time with me, and I found someone else, I'm regretting every moment we had together, and I never really liked you," said Kim.

Jack was crying. "Kim, we-

Kim hung up on him.

Jack hung up, he put his phone in his pocket, he rose from the stairs, and ran up the stairs while crying.

He opened his bedroom door, he walked in his room, and closed the door.

Jack remembered a song that would comfort him, he walked over to his dresser. On top of the dresser was his C.D player. He already had a C.D in the player, he pushed play, he was skipping songs, and went to song he wanted to hear.

I can't undo the things that led us to this place, but I know there's something more to us than our mistakes; so is it you, or is it me? I know I'm so blind when we don't agree; but you should've known me by now,you should've known me...

The song went on, and on.

When the song ended, Jack fell to the floor, and cried.

Will Jack fell better? If you have an idea for the next chapter pm me, or just leave a review.

Thanks, love ya all! 


	4. Would It Matter?

Jack leaned his back against his wooden dresser, crying. Why did Kim leave him in the dark? Why didn't she tell him more detail as to why she's breaking up with him? Jack just wants to throw all kinds of questions at Kim. The last song on the album played.

If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care?

If my time was up, I'd wanna know, you were happy I was there;

If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anyone lose sleep?

If I wasn't hard and hollow, then maybe you would miss me...

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone, someone that I'd like better;

I can never forget, so don't remind me of it forever...

What if I just pulled myself together?

Would it matter at all?

What if I just tried not to remember?

Would it matter at all?

He held his knees close to his chest, he had to get out of his sorrow. But how is he going to do that?

"If... I died... would anybody really... care?" The tears seem like they were going to last forever, he cries everyday. He can't get rid of them.

"Dying ... isn't... the answer to... everything. " Jack doesn't even know what to do with his life anymore. He wants everything to be normal again.

Suddenly a soft knock was on the door.

A/N You have to wait to see who knocked on the door. Can you take a guess to see who it is? To yoy non Skillet fans, I suggest to you to listen to the songs that I'm writing about. You will really love Skillet!


	5. Yours To Hold

Jack was sitting on the floor thinking who could that be at his door. "My mum? No. Dad? No."

The preson knocked louder.

Jack wipped the tears off of his face. "Come in."

The person came in his room. "Jack?" It sounded like a girl's voice.

"Kim?"

She walked over to his wooden dresser. She sat in front of him, she began to sing. Every single day I find it hard to say I could be yours alone You will see someday That all along the way I was yours to hold I was yours to hold."

Jack gasped. "You care about me?" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Yes, I'm yours to hold." Kim had her arms wide open.

Jack cried and he fell into her arms.

She stocked his long brown hair. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise. "

"Kim... will-

"Shhh, don't talk keep crying and let it out. Talk when your done crying. " kim said.

A/N: I know it's short, it's spouse to be, it's a song fic, I make them short! If you have a song I should do please let me know!


	6. Forgiven

Forgiven by: Skilet don't own anything.

Jack took a deep breath, he finally stopped crying, he looked at Kim. "Why did you leave me?" Jack's CD player was playing Forgiven.

Forgive me now cause I Have been unfaithful Don't ask me why cause I don't know

So many times I've tried But was unable But this heart belongs to you alone

Kim sighed. "I didn't love you."

"You left me for some jerk. What happened to you and Kai?" Jack asked.

"I finally woke up and realized that I was with a guy that wasn't treating me well, I needed to get out of that relationship. "

"It took you awhile to finally notice." Jack teased.

"Hey! I'm slow. "

Jack laughed. "It's okay. "

"I don't think I'll be forgiven for what I've done." Kim sighed.

"Yes you will, I forgive you." Jack smiled. "Listen to the song."

Now I'm in our secret place Alone in your embrace Where all my wrongs have been erased You have forgiven All the promises and lies All the times I compromise All the times you were denied You have forgiven

"I'm forgiven?" Kim asked weakly. She never thought God would forgive her. "Thanks Jack for forgiving me."

"Your welcome. God does forgive you."

"That song did help me." Kim said.

"That's good. Kim I love you."

"Oh Jack I do too!"

Jack leaned in to kiss her gently on her lips.

Kim kissed him back, then she pulled away. "I won't leave you anymore. I promise. "

Jack smiled. "I won't leave you either." He pulled Kim into another kiss.

A/N: What a happy ending! Jack gets Kim back!


End file.
